Brontes' return
by Flare the Ninetales
Summary: This is the alternate ending if Volt had won against Gus and got Brontes back. Constructive criticism is okay, flames are not.


Giant ice crystals stuck out of the frosty turf. The sky was hazy with signs of new snow. Suddenly, two figures appeared. One had short, spiky, pale red hair, blue eyes, and a black tank top with an orange border. He wore a baggy white jacket with orange spots. He seemed to be angry about something. The other figure had long, curly blue hair, green eyes, and a black tank top with a white border. He wore a black striped, orange coat that had black shoulder guards with a creamy white fur fringe. He was smirking. The second figure, named Gus, said, "It was foolish of you to come here. After all, wasn't it you who got rid of Brontes?"

"Shut up!" yelled the other person, named Volt.

"Why should I? After all, by fighting against scum like you, I'm saving Brontes from the B.T. system," Gus pointed out tensely.

"Enough talk! Let's just battle already!" Volt growled.

"Alright," Gus said casually. They both held up their gauntlets. "Gauntlet power strike!" they screamed. Their gauntlets glowed white.

"Gate card, set!" Volt yelled. A card flew out of his hand. When it hit the ground, it glowed, expanded, and turned invisible.

"Bakugan, brawl!" they shouted simultaneously, each throwing a white ball.

"Haos Boriades, stand!" Volt commanded. The ball landed on the ground, opened, and flashed. A humanoid, gold-and-white jackal creature rose out of the light.

"Haos Brontes, stand!" Gus ordered. This time, a four-armed jester with light purple, white and some gold and grey rings around its shoulder rose. Their power levels were both at 800.

"What have you done to him? I hardly recognize him!" Volt cried.

"Then take a good look, because this is what perfection looks like!" Gus gloated. _Brontes was a Bakugan with magical abilities. If he's evolved, that would mean his magic has grown in strength too! _Volt thought.

"Gate card open! Haos Sudden Death!" Volt shouted. The gate card glowed, then extinguished.

"This is a special card that only applies to Haos Bakunin. If one person is defeated, his Life Gauge drops to zero!" Volt explained menacingly.

"Then here! Come Subterra Hexados!" exclaimed Gus triumphantly, throwing a brown cylinder into the air. It opened and flashed brown. A brown hydra-snake hybrid creature arose from the light. "Ability activate! Wizard Proxy!" Gus shouted. Brontes laughed crazily and waved his hands through the air. Everything became shrouded in a rainbow aura. Volt growled.

"Ability activate! Prometheus Cannon!" Twin blasters came from the robots' chest. **[A.N. Ok, that just sounds **_**wrong**_**…] **They emitted a low humming sound and shot two yellow comets of pure energy.

"What?" Gus exclaimed. _I didn't think he would have the guts to hurt his best friend! _Gus thought, panicked. But instead of hitting Brontes, it hit right below him! A screech echoed though the air. Brown light flashed, and a cylinder bounced at Gus's feet.

"I- I don't understand!" Gus yelped.

"I knew Brontes was hiding behind Hexados and making it seem like he was using the ability, when really Hexados was using it!" Volt exclaimed triumphantly.

"Of course! I forgot that you used to work with him." Gus grumbled.

"It's not 'used to', it's 'will!" Volt snapped. "Ability activate! Robotic charge!" Boriades was enveloped in yellow electricity. "Robotic charge is an ability that is special to robot Bakugan!" Volt explained. "Not only does it render the opponents' abilities useless, but it also boosts my Bakugans' power by one thousand!" Boriades rushed into Brontes, electricity trailing behind it. Brontes flew into the air, his body smoking. White light flashed, and two white spheres shot into Volts' waiting hands. GUS LIFE GAUGE: ZERO! the gauntlets announced.

"You just got lucky!" Gus growled, frustrated. Before Volt could reply, he had already teleported out. He pocketed one of the spheres and held the other one out in front of him.

"Are you okay, Brontes?" he asked. The ball shook, then opened to reveal a miniature version of Brontes.

"I'm okay now, thanks to you. Let's never be apart again," Brontes replied faintly. Tears slid down Volts' face and dripped off of his chin.

"Oh, Brontes!" he sobbed. "It's my fault you were taken from me. I should- I should have stood up for you…"

"I'm glad to see you again too, Volt…" Brontes said softly. Volt dried his tears and closed his eyes, thinking. When he opened them again, he looked determined.

"I may be a Vexos, but my kind has gone to the dark side. I will join the Brawlers and help them destroy the B.T. system!" he said, determined. "Now that we are together, nothing will stop us!"


End file.
